I Am Not Your Shadow
by Ariday
Summary: This short story is about a girl who finds out that the boy she has known for years finally decides to admit his feelings for her...and then he leaves.
1. Years 1 through 3

***First Year***  
>I arrived at what was known as the Great Hall where we were being introduced to the school and the sorting process.<p>

"I will call your names in order by last name so when you hear your name I will place the sorting hat on your head and it will decide which house you should be placed in" said an old woman in emerald robes and a witch hat which only mad her look more intimidating.

She then walked us to the dining hall where there were four long tables separated from each other. Above each table was a different color banner hanging. I was nervous. It was my first year at a new school and I didn't know anyone and what made it worse was my awkward shyness. "Sophia Clay" called Professor McGonagall. My hands began to tremble as the girl in front of me walked to the center of the room.

"Violet Dalton"  
>I took a deep breath before walking to the center of the room. I sat on the chair and Professor McGonagall placed the old talking hat on my head.<p>

"Quiet, but amiable. Fidelity and dedication...you have the characteristics of a... HUFFLEPUFF" yelled the hat.

A roar of cheering came from a table below the yellow flag banner. I quickly walked to the table and was tackled by other students in Hufflepuff.

"Congratulations!" said a guy who looked like he was nearly 17 as he patted my shoulder.

"Welcome to our home" said a girl who was about 15 and had blonde hair as she hugged me and I awkwardly hugged her back "Thank you" I said shyly.

I found an empty seat in front of a guy who looked a bit older than me with light brown hair and gray eyes. I sat myself and he gave me a slight welcoming smile. I smiled back and then turned to watch the other students be sorted. The ceremony ended and the Prefects guided us to the common room. The halls were crowded and I had to make sure I wouldn't lose the crowd I was following but at the same time I kept looking around to observe the school. When I turned my head my eyes met the same gray eyes I saw at the dinning hall.

_Cedric's POV_  
>"Already fancy the first year eh Cedric" said Josh "isn't it against the law to be with someone younger than you?"<br>"Shut up" I playfully shoved him"I'm only a year older" I joked "besides you know I have a thing for Gloria" I said as I continued walking to the common room. The first year sitting in front of me was pretty but that's all. My eyes are set on someone else...Gloria Summers. The first year doesn't even know me; we're complete strangers to each other...in the same house.

***Second Year***  
><em>Violet's POV<em>  
>It's been nearly a year since I've been at Hogwarts. I've made quite a few friends since, mostly because they were my classmates and we would often be assigned to the same group. That's how it usually starts; first you are classmates, then group members then acquaintances, then friends and finally best friends.<br>"You know I think that Marks kid likes you" giggled Sarah.  
>"Pfft. Well that's all he's going to get from me because I'm not interested" I replied as we headed to our next class, Herbology.<br>"Mr. Diggory, why don't you have a seat next to Ms. Dalton since Mr. Stone seems so keen to talk to you" said Professor Sprout when she noticed Cedric and Eric snickering.  
>"Who's that?" asked Cedric as he stood up and gathered his stuff.<br>"Ms. Dalton please raise your hand" said Professor Sprout as she returned back to the board. I shyly raised my hand and waited for Cedric to sit next to me so I could put my arm down. I turned to Sarah who had a jealous face. She then poked my sides and whispered "What a dream come true! You're sitting next to the Hufflepuff hottie!" I gave her an annoyed look and turned to Cedric who was busy passing notes. I was bothered and angry that after a year being in the same class and only sitting a few seats away from each other he still didn't know I existed.  
>"Excuse me Professor Sprout?" said a 7th year from the door.<p>

"Yes?" said Professor Sprout as she put down the chalk and walked to the door. "In the meantime go over page 234" she said as she walked out the door.

Once the door closed, immediately the whole class began talking. Sarah was talking to the girl next to her while Cedric was still busy passing notes across the room. I just flipped through the pages of the book in front of me. Just then a note landed on the book in front of me. I looked at it and then turned to Cedric.

"Sorry" he said. I grabbed the crumbled piece of paper and handed it to him "Thanks" he said. He looked at the note, then to his friend sitting across the room, then to me.  
>"Dalton is it?" he asked looking at me.<p>

"Violet Dalton" I replied in a firm voice as I looked back at him.

From his expression, he was taken aback by my reply "Sorry" he said sincerely "I'm—

"Cedric Diggory" I answered once again in a firm voice.

Just then the bell rang; I gathered my things and dashed out the door.

_Cedric's POV_

"Uh, yeah…"

"Feisty little 2nd year isn't she?" said Josh as we watched Violet walk away just then Gloria appeared and immediately swung her arms around my shoulders. I hesitated but I returned the hug.

***Third Year* **

downs. For example, my on and off relationship with Gloria. This relationship has been going on for 4 years, but I think I am now finally done. She didn't seem to like the idea at first but now I think she has gotten over it.  
>"Excuse me" said Violet as she tried shoving her way through the crowded halls to get to her next class. She has come to my mind every once in a while but only because Josh keeps teasing me about her. At fist she didn't seem to like me but for now we are merely acquaintances. I am glad her friends are friends with mine that is the only way I get to know her more.<br>As she walked by, I noticed something fall from her bag.

"See you later" said my friends as they walked away to their next class.

I walked over and picked up a small black notebook with neat cursive on the cover. I then realized it was her diary. Although I was tempted, I did not flip one page because if she found out, she would surely curse me. I decided I would give it to her during dinner. 

_Violet's POV  
><em>It was dinner time and I still haven't found my diary. I was too gloomy to eat anything and I was also tired.

"I'm going to bed" I interrupted the conversation my friends were having. They simply nodded their heads; I got up and walked away.

"Violet" I heard someone call my name in the hall. I turned my head o see who it was. I wasn't surprised to see Cedric. I couldn't help but notice he was carrying something in his hands. I couldn't believe my eyes so I squinted my eyes and immediately when I realized it was my diary my eyes went wide open.

"You dropped this earlier" he said as he handed me my diary.

I snatched it from his hands and quickly drew my wand out from my robes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you?" I demanded.

"I didn't read it!" he said with both his arms raised in front of him.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I would never lie to you."

I slowly lowered my wand and placed it back into my robes. I skimmed through my diary to make sure everything was in place.

"Thank you" I said as I stretched out my arm to shake his. He looked at me confused "I don't bite" I smiled. He slowly reached for my hand to shake it and said "you're welcome."

"Where were you heading?" he asked feeling a bit more comfortable.

"The common room."

He glanced back at the doors of the Dining Hall "I'll come with."

We began walking through the empty halls until we came across Gloria who didn't seem to notice us because she was too busy flirting with a Gryffindor.

We kept walking to the common room. "I'm sorry about Gloria" I said glancing from him to Gloria.

"Don't be, I guess it just wasn't meant to be" he sighed.

"You'll find someone who is" I smiled and he chuckled.  
>"What?" I asked glaring at him puzzled.<p>

"I—never mind…"

We entered the common room and parted to our dormitories. "Goodnight" he said as he walked to the left.

"Goodnight" I said as I walked to the right.


	2. Years 4 through 6

***Fourth Year***

I remember the time Cedric found my diary. I was grateful he had found it and not a Slytherin. Somehow I knew I could trust every word he said when he told me he didn't look through it. Since that time, we have gotten closer. We went from classmates, to acquaintances to friends. Although he was a year older than me, we still had one or two classes together.

It was a nice Friday morning. A day, I wish I could skip, but my friends were eager to celebrate. It was my 15th birthday. I woke up, got dressed and waited for my friends downstairs in the common room. I was going over my notes for an upcoming test when I hear clapping. I looked up and my friends were coming downstairs carrying a cake. Everyone began singing and I buried my face in my hands. After the torture was over, I thanked them. Everyone gathered around the cake and I had to step aside to get some fresh air. I hated being the center of attention. I stood away from the crowd and someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Happy Birthday" said Cedric as he handed me a small box.

"Thank you" I replied as I stretched out my arms to hug him the way a brother would hug a sister.

I untied the ribbon from the box and opened up the lid. Inside was a nice charm bracelet.

"Aw, Cedric, really? You shouldn't have" I said as I looked at him and then to the bracelet "it's lovely, thank you." I tried putting it on but it wasn't as easy as I thought until a pair of hands wrapped around mine.

Cedric was helping me put the bracelet on my wrist. "Thanks" I blushed and he just smiled.

***Fifth Year***

Cedric was now in his 6th year at Hogwarts and I was in my 5th year. This year, the Triwizard tournament would be held at Hogwarts and Cedric was chosen as one of the champions for Hogwarts.

I was in the common room during my free period talking to Sarah. Her boyfriend then appeared and he sat next to her. It was awkward and I didn't like being the third wheel. Cedric appeared from a distance and Sarah noticed.

"Come, I want to show you something" she said standing up and pulling her boyfriend up.

"I'll see you later Violet" said Sarah as she disappeared among the other Hufflepuff's in the common room. It was weird sitting alone by myself on the couch but I was too tired to go anywhere. I then felt a weight on the left side of the couch. I turned around and Cedric was sitting next to me. "Hey" he smiled.

"Can't seem to get enough of me do you?" I joked. He chuckled and said "yes because I am obsessed with you" he said sarcastically. I shoved him and he put all his weight to my sides. I pushed him back once more and he stayed.

"Listen, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he choked out. I looked at him and thought about it for a while. "I—I'd understand if you don't want to…" he said with a hidden frown.

"No…" I paused "I'd love to go" I smiled. Days passed after the dance. It was fun…although everyone kept confusing us for a couple. We were getting asked so many times I was on the verge of making a huge sign that read 'we are not a couple, just two friends at a dance.'

Weeks have passes since. It was getting late and I barely managed to finish my essays at the library. The halls were empty and most of the portraits were sleeping. I was stopped by Professor McGonagall and I began to panic thinking I was in trouble. She led me to Professor Dumbledore's office. The last thing I remember was standing in front of his desk and everything went dark.

_Cedric's POV_

I had solved the puzzle for the second task for the competition, or at least I thought I did. The song mentioned something about a treasure which was the only part I was unclear about.

The day of the second competition had arrived and I was waiting for the signal to begin eager to find out what the treasure was. The canon went off and I dived into the Black Lake. It took me a while but I finally managed to get through the wretched forest of seaweed. I was shocked when I saw Violet tied by the ankle in the water along with other students. She was my treasure. I quickly swam to her, untied her ankle and led her to the surface. She gasped for air and held me for a while until we reached the platform. I helped her up and then I followed. I tried talking to her but her friends had taken her to the side to help dry her and keep her company. She glanced at me then back to her friends.

_Violet's POV_  
>"I'm fine!" I said to my friends as they bundled me with mountains of dry towels. I looked at Cedric as he was surrounded by a couple of his friends then back to mine.<p>

"Can someone please explain to me as to what I was doing in the Black Lake?"  
>"its part of the competition Violet. The champions had to save their treasure" explained Sarah.<br>I was stubborn and did not want to understand. "I'm his treasure?" I whispered to myself as my friends guided me to a bench.

"Maybe he can explain it to you" sneered Jenny, my friend from Gryffindor, looking towards Cedric who was approaching me "putting you in danger like that, unbelievable."  
>"Come on Jenny" said Sarah directing Jenny away from me.<p>

_Cedric's POV_  
>I couldn't stand not talking to her, especially after what just happened. I couldn't help but notice her friends looked furious but I was glad they were leaving.<br>"Violet, how are you feeling?" I said as I covered her with the towel that I was using to cover myself. She needed it more. She looked paler that usual and was shivering. "I'm sorry I put you through this, I didn't know."

"I'm fine" she replied "I'm just glad you're safe, thank you" she said as she took off the towel I gave her. She then got up and walked away.

***Sixth Year***

"That boy needs to make up his mind!" said jenny.

"I agree" said Sarah "I saw him talking to Gloria the other time"

"Violet, what did he tell you the day he saved you from the Black Lake?"

"He didn't say anything, he just apologized" I said not looking up to any of my friends. Instead I was just playing with the charm bracelet Cedric had given me a while back.

"Well we have to get ready for Slughorn's party" said Sarah as she stood up and walked to the chest near her bed.

"I'll see you guys later" said Jenny and left.

Although the party seemed to be going well, I was bothered that it was the last time I would be seeing Cedric around. It was his last year at Hogwarts and all the 7th years would no longer be coming to Hogwarts after today because they would be busy with their activities. It was getting late and I had to wake up early the next day to make up some work I missed.

"I'm leaving" I whispered to Sarah. She nodded her head and I walked over to a few of the 7th years I knew. I wished them good luck in their future and we said our last goodbyes.

I didn't see Cedric; nonetheless bother to look for him. I grabbed my coat hanging from the stand and walked out the door.

_Cedric's POV_

I was at Slughorn's party celebrating my last year at Hogwarts. As a 7th year, I would no longer have to come to school because of the activities they had planned for us, but that meant I would no longer be seeing Violet. I noticed she wasn't with her friends anymore so I went over to ask them where she left off too.

"She just left" said Sarah.

"Thank you" I replied as I rushed out the door hoping to catch up to her.

"Violet! Wait!" I yelled.

She turned around and looked at me in awe. I held her hands and she wanted to pull her hands back and just kept staring at me with her honey colored eyes.

I couldn't leave without saying at least goodbye so I hugged her as tight as I could. At first she did not return the hug but soon she hugged me back. We broke apart and she continued looking at me.

"I guess this is goodbye" she smiled "I wish you the best of luck" she said "I have to go."

"There's something I need to tell you" I said before she kept walking any further. She turned around and waited for me to say something.

"Violet, I love you. I always have, since the day I met you after you have been sorted."

Tears began forming in her eyes.

"I know it's a bad time to tell you, especially since you won't be seeing me around anymore but I couldn't go without telling you."

Her smiled turned upside down and tears began to fall from her eyes.

_Violet's POV_

He loves me….

After six year, he finally admits it to me. What makes it worse is that it's his last day at Hogwarts. He's off to follow his dreams while I will be stuck here for one more year. I was upset and tears started to fall.

"Cedric, after six years…I can't say I feel the same about you…I'm sorry I'm just trying to take all this in. it's not easy to say I love you just like that…" I wiped the tears from my cheek and gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to miss you" I said "goodbye" and with that I walked away.


	3. The End

_Violet's POV_

He loves me….

After six year, he finally admits it to me. What makes it worse is that it's his last day at Hogwarts. He's off to follow his dreams while I will be stuck here for one more year. I was upset and tears started to fall.

"Cedric, after six years…I can't say I feel the same about you…I'm sorry I'm just trying to take all this in. it's not easy to say I love you just like that…" I wiped the tears from my cheek and gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to miss you" I said "goodbye" and with that I walked away.

***Seventh Year* **

I regret the day I didn't say my last goodbyes to Cedric. It was my last year at Hogwarts and I still wondered what my life would be like if I had said those three words. Sarah's boyfriend also left the day Cedric left because they were both 7th years. One Friday morning Sarah could not stop jumping up and down.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"James said he has a surprise for me once I graduate" she squealed.

"Congratulations?" I said confused.

"Thanks, oh here he told me to give you this" she said as she handed me a letter.

"For me?" I said as I took it.

"Uh-huh" she said as she left me alone for me to have some privacy to read the letter.

I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside. Something fell out of it and when I looked to the floor it was a charm to add to my charm bracelet. I quickly turned the envelope over and read that it was from Cedric. It's been a year since I haven't heard from him and I was so happy that he had sent me a letter, but then memories from last year were brought back. Even after I left him standing in the hall that night, he still loved me. I couldn't be mad at him any longer. The letter said that he would be at Hogsmeade for a while as part of his job. I jumped up and dressed myself eager to see him.

I went to Hogsmeade and walked into the Three Broomsticks. I looked everywhere for him but he was not in sight. I sat myself in a table and played with my charm bracelet while I waited.

"Violet?" asked a voice.

I looked up and saw a familiar face. "Cedric?" I asked. I got up from my seat and hugged. "I'm sorry Cedric, I was too upset that night" I said as tears formed in my eyes once more.

"It's my fault Violet, I'm sorry."

"I love you Cedric" I said as I hugged him tighter.

"I love you too" he replied.


	4. Alternate Ending

_Violet's POV_

He loves me….

After six year, he finally admits it to me. What makes it worse is that it's his last day at Hogwarts. He's off to follow his dreams while I will be stuck here for one more year. I was upset and tears started to fall.

"Cedric, after six years…I can't say I feel the same about you…I'm sorry I'm just trying to take all this in. it's not easy to say I love you just like that…" I wiped the tears from my cheek and gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to miss you" I said "goodbye" and with that I walked away.

I barely managed to get to my dorm before more tears began falling. After six years! and he finally admits it to me! I threw myself on my bed and buried my face in the pillow.

It was early morning the next day. I felt my pillow was a bit wet and I realized why. I had been crying the night before because Cedric was leaving and he just told me he loved me. I looked around and my friends were still asleep. I rushed down, still in my pajamas to the common room hoping the 7th years were still there. Fortunately they were just about to leave. I scurried around the room looking for Cedric. I spotted his friend Josh.

"Where's Cedric?" I asked.  
>"Ah, you must be the one he's head over heels for" he said. This remark provoked me to tears again. I felt bad for not responding to Cedric at all "he's coming" said Josh.<p>

I waited for Cedric to come downstairs from the boys' dormitory. The instant Cedric was downstairs I threw myself onto him.

"I'm sorry" I said as I buried my head into his chest and he hugged me back. "I love you Violet" he said.

"I love you too Cedric."

"I'll write to you everyday" he said. I let go of him and he cupped my chin and kissed me. I returned the kiss and then Professor Sprout announced that it was time for the 7th years to go.

***Seventh Year***

It's finally my last year at Hogwarts. I was very excited because I would finally be spending time with Cedric. He got a job working for the Ministry as an Auror and so did I.

Years passed and the reign of Voldemort has finally ended. It was my 23rd birthday and Cedric took me out to dinner. He then proposed to me and I happily accepted.


End file.
